


you're the universe i'm helpless in

by zingingcutie23



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, idk what this is tbh it got away from me, immediately post season two finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingingcutie23/pseuds/zingingcutie23
Summary: They don’t speak for a moment. It feels inevitable, as all things involving Dirk do.“You must know....” Dirk starts, voice slightly muffled from pressing his mouth against Todd’s shoulder. “You have to know that I…”





	you're the universe i'm helpless in

**Author's Note:**

> this become more introspective than i originally intended, and i'm not entirely sure what this is! it feels like of disjointed, but let's roll with it! please enjoy!
> 
> title from venus by sleeping at last

By the time Farah leaves the office, the sun is setting.

The past week had been spent boxing, moving, unboxing, generally setting up the shiny new office of Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency: Cases Solved With Arguable Efficiency _._ Todd is honestly shocked that Farah allowed Dirk to use that tagline, as it doesn’t exactly inspire confidence. And yet, there it is, hanging in brass above a real desk in a real office.

Dirk is nothing if not persistent, after all.

He continues fluttering around the office while Todd lounges on the new-old couch that faces the windows. He’s speaking absentmindedly to both Todd and Mona, who at the present moment had assumed the form of her favorite stress toy.

“-and we’ll have to make sure there is adequate space for clients to sit.” Dirk continues while moving around the space, placing boxes here and there. “Although, our clientele don’t exactly follow those typical of detective agencies, I suppose. I’m not sure what the average agency consists of, nor do I understand what “normal” means at all really-”

“Dirk.” Todd is tired, and the couch is comfortable, and he’d really like for Dirk to sit next to him to share a moment of peace.

Dirk spins around from where he was peering into a box stacked in the corner. “Yes?”

“Relax for a second, would you? Come sit down.” Todd pats the blue swede space to his left. “The boxes will still be here for you to sort through tomorrow.” A pause. “Your leg is still healing, anyway. You shouldn’t be walking around on it so much.”

Dirk looks mildly indignant, but makes his way over nonetheless. “Oh, hush, Todd. My leg is just fine.”

Dirk sits, closer to Todd than is strictly necessary. Their thighs are pressed together.

The setting sun casts an orange glow across the office, and across Dirk’s face. Todd admires the quiet atmosphere, and the sun catching the tips of Dirk’s hair on fire. His gleaming eyes as he watches the trees swaying slightly in the breeze outside. The small smile gracing lips. Todd looks, and looks, and looks.

They’re not speaking, and it doesn’t feel like they need to. The past two weeks have been busy with healing and change, good change. This is their first moment of peace together in some time. Todd can feel gratitude radiating from Dirk. He got what he’s always wanted, and Todd can’t think of anyone who deserves it more.

Overcome by the man beside him, the beautiful wonderful annoying _incredible_ man beside him, Todd lightly brushes his fingertips across the place where Dirk’s bullet wound was. “Hopefully you won’t get shot in the next case,” he says softly.

Dirk turns his head towards Todd, that small, content smile still in place. “And hopefully you won’t be electrocuted or put up for execution.”

Todd huffs a laugh, and begins to move his hand away from Dirk’s thigh. Before he can go far, Dirk rests his hand atop Todd’s and keeps it in place. Todd feels a rush of emotion flow over him, and his breathing picks up slightly. Flashes from inside the Spring mansion come to the forefront of his mind, watching Dirk get shot with a crossbow once, _twice_ , and not being there for him in the hospital. He remembers Dirk appearing in the throne room, limping and bleeding too much. He flips his hand over and intertwines their fingers, and grips for dear life.

“Please don’t get shot again, Dirk.” Todd voice is only a whisper, but he knows Dirk can hear it wavering. He keeps his eyes on their hands.

Out of his peripheral, Todd can see Dirk lift his eyes to Todd’s face, and see a frown form.“Todd…” Dirk breathes, with a voice as soft and affected as Todd’s. Before saying another word, he lets go of Todd’s hand, turns bodily towards him, and wraps him in his arms.

Todd shifts towards Dirk and holds on as tight as he can. Dirk is borderline crushing him against his chest, but Todd is almost in his lap, and Dirk is warm, and Todd couldn't care less. He buries his face in the crook of Dirk’s neck and breathes.

An understanding passes between them, and Todd thinks that maybe he’s connected to the universe, too. He can feel Dirk’s heart beating, and he can feel it _feeling._ Todd is attuned to Dirk in a way that has to mean something more. The universe, the ever-present, all-knowing universe, is here with their embrace. Dirk’s purpose is to bring people to where they need to be. Maybe… maybe Todd’s purpose is to bring Dirk something he’s never had. A holistic lover.

They don’t speak for a moment. It feels inevitable, as all things involving Dirk do.

“You must know....” Dirk starts, voice slightly muffled from pressing his mouth against Todd’s shoulder. “You _have_ to know that I…”

Todd pulls out of the embrace just far enough to look Dirk in the eyes. He nods as he speaks. “I know.” Inhale, exhale. “I know. I do too.”

Dirk surges forward, all enthusiasm and recklessness as always. HIs hands rest themselves on either side of Todd’s face, and he presses their lips together in a rush. Dirk’s lips are pillow soft, and Todd feels the universe go _click._

He’s gone almost as quick as he came, pulling back to search Todd’s face. He must have felt the click, the coming together of puzzle pieces, the world shifting to make room for them.

Centimeters apart, they look at each other.

“Shit.” Dirk says, eyes wide, voice awed.

A beat, and laughter bursts from both of their chests. They laugh a relieved, amazed kind of laugh, and Dirk pulls Todd fully into his lap. “C’mere, you.”

Todd settles nicely with his legs bracketing Dirk’s hips, mindful of his recovering leg, and he keeps his arms loosely around Dirk’s neck. His cheeks hurt from smiling. Dirk’s hands rest on Todd’s waist, and the expression on his face reads joy, gratitude, love, so much love.

“Hi,” Todd says quietly.

“Hi,” Dirk replies on a laugh. He’s smiling, and his face is like the sun.

They kiss again, longer this time. Their mouths open for each other with a heat that’s been building for months, and Todd thinks he could happily burn like this.

“You know, Todd,” Dirk begins conversationally, panting slightly, “I fear as if I haven’t given you enough credit. I thought it would take you much longer to realize that you’re madly in love with me.”

“Okay, okay, don’t look so smug, asshole.” Todd laughs. “It’s a two-way street.”

“Well, according to Farah, we’re not exactly subtle.”

“Amanda, too.” Todd shakes his head lightly.

Dirk hums an acknowledgement. His cheeks are rosy, and his lips are kiss-pink. “I wonder what will be worse: pining Dirk and Todd, or together Dirk and Todd.” Todd’s heart skips at the mention of together.

“I imagine the latter,” Dirk continues, expression turning coy, voice pitching lower, “seeing as how I don’t plan on letting you off my lap any time in the foreseeable future.” He emphasizes his point by sliding his hands up Todd’s back and pulling his even closer. “I quite like you here.”

Todd laughs, and catches his lips once, twice as a response. “I love you. You’re an idiot and I love you.” Todd has never felt affection like this, has never felt  _ anything  _ like this.

" _Mmm_ , call me an idiot again.”

“Stop talking so I can kiss you, idiot.”

“Right,” a swift nod, “one more thing.” A quick peck. “I love you,  _ so  _ much.”

With that, Dirk pulls Todd into a, frankly, astounding kiss. They don’t pull apart for some time, and when they do, it’s to look at each other like a couple of love-struck fools. Which, Todd supposes, they are. He doesn’t mind.

Dirk smiles so beautifully wide, and Todd follows suit. Todd will always follow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments are much appreciated! i am still new to this writing thing. and you can find me on twitter @gentlydirks and tumblr @hurleyhugo! thank you!


End file.
